Ben Tennyson (Original)
|-|Original Series= |-|Alien Force= |-|Ultimate Alien= |-|Omniverse= Summary Benjamin "Ben" Kirby Tennyson was an ordinary ten-year old boy who looked forward to spending his summer vacation goofing off and playing video games. But his Grandpa Max had different ideas, taking Ben and his cousin Gwen out on a national road trip to see the nation's most famous and quirky sights. It would have been one boring summer if not for a strange shooting star that flew over the Tennyson's campsite. Intrigued, Ben followed the fallen object to its landing site, upon which he quickly found himself forcibly bonded to a strange "watch" that allowed him to transform into ten different alien "heroes". Now sucked into the world of supernatural and intergalactic threats, Ben quickly discovered that this summer was going to be anything but boring. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 10-A Name: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, also known as "Ben 10", "Ben Prime", "Young Master Tennyson", "The Biggest Hero in the World", "The Coming Storm", "Destroyer of the universe", "Savior of the universe", "Omnipotent Monster" Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: 10 in Ben 10, 15 in Alien Force, 16 (Ultimate Alien and Omniverse) Classification: Half-Anodite, but he can change species with the Omnitrix Powers and Abilities: With the Omnitrix he has: Shapeshifting (Can transform into any of the aliens recorded in the Omnitrix), Power Mimicry (The Omnitrix is able to record the DNA of any species its wielder has not encountered before, recording it and allowing the user to take the form of the newly recorded species), Biological Manipulation (Ben was able to use the DNA recorded in the Omnitrix to modify the Highbreeds' DNA and biological structures, instilling them with the traits of other species to remedy the genetic damage caused by their inbreeding), Self-Destruction (Can set the Omnitrix to self-destruct), Duplication (By transforming into Echo Echo and duplicating himself before changing back, Ben can create at least two other copies of himself, albeit while his personality traits are divided up amongst them), Resistance to Possession while transformed (While transformed into any one of his aliens, Can shift his limbs with those of other aliens with Skurd. Attack Potency: Human level | Athlete level (Fought and held his own against Pierce, was hinted by Max to be a highly skilled fighter) Speed: Normal Human | Athletic Human Striking Strength: Human Class | Athlete Class Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Regular Human Durability: Human level | Athlete level Range: 'Standard melee range, some meters with DNA Scanning, Galactic range with DNA Recombination, Universal+ with Self-Destruct Mode 'Stamina: Unknown (Depends on what type of alien he currently is, or in his original form) Standard Equipment: Omnitrix (Original and Current), Ultimatrix (originally), Skurd (A Slimebiot is attached to the Omnitrix) Intelligence: Ben is rather disinterested in school and thus is not particularly worldly at first. This flaw was compounded by the fact that he had a short attention span and preferred to enjoy himself and shirk responsibility as any boy his age would. However, he matures and becomes extremely well-accustomed to battling alien lifeforms over the course of his adventures to the point of facing the universe's most vile and powerful villains and coming out on top in the end. As a teenager, he actually attempts to study. He got a C+ on his worst subject, Chemistry after only studying for a few minutes (And likely the 3 hours he had until his exam began the following morning). In addition, he becomes a brilliant scientist as an adult, developing his own Omnitrix systems and even fusing multiple aliens together for various effects on top of handling crime almost entirely by himself. However, he still has his bouts of arrogance from time to time, and occasionally comes off as lazy and reckless. Weaknesses: All the weaknessess that the Omnitrix has, Alien X cannot fight if his personalities are unable to agree in doing so, but this has eventually disappeared during his battle with the Galactic Gladiator. Key: Original Series | Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and Omniverse Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Activate Mode: The Omnitrix's default mode, allowing Ben to transform into an alien recorded within for 10 to 20 minutes. However, once this time is up, Omnitrix will go into "Recharge Mode", locking itself down for a minimum of five minutes in order to prevent incorrigible damage to the user's DNA. However, the Omnitrix can instantly recharge in the face of sudden, mortal danger in order to protect its wielder. * Capture/Scan Mode: When the Omnitrix detects new DNA not present in its records, it can copy the DNA of the new sample by making direct contact with the alien or by scanning the alien with a visor under the watch's face. * Self-Destruct Mode: Ben can order the Omnitrix to destroy itself with the voice command, "Omnitrix Self Destruct in (time): Command code: 000 - Destruct 0". After activation, the Omnitrix charges energy while counting down until it explodes, with the power of the explosion being proportionate to the amount of time spent charging. The Omnitrix can gather enough energy in thirty seconds to blast off the arm of Vilgax, but can unleash a ripple of energy that can destroy the entire universe if allowed to charge for a few days. * Master Control: Under certain circumstances, Ben has access to the Omnitrix's Master Code, allowing him to remain transformed indefinitely and transform into any alien in the Omnitrix he is aware of with a simple thought. * DNA Manipulation: In addition to allowing Bento take up the form of other aliens, the Omnitrix can alter the biological makeup of others and repair damaged genetic structures. Ben used this function to cure the severe genetic damage caused by Xenocyte parasitism, removing the parasite in the process. He later applied the traits of numerous aliens onto the Highbreed in order to remedy the genetic stagnation they caused through their own inbreeding. Note: For a list of the alien transformations with profiles within this wiki, look at this category or see this list: Original Omnitrix: Heatblast Wildmutt Ghostfreak Upgrade Grey Matter Four Arms Ripjaws XLR8 Diamondhead Stinkfly Cannonbolt Wildvine Upchuck Blitzwolfer Snare-oh Frankenstrike Ditto Eye Guy Way Big Arctiguanna Spitter Alien Force/Ultimate Alien: Swampfire Echo Echo Humungousaur Big Chill Jetray Brainstorm Chromastone Spider Monkey Goop Alien X Lodestar Rath Nanomech Water Hazard Terraspin NRG Armodrillo AmpFibian ChamAlien Fasttrack Omniverse aliens: Feedback Eatle Clockwork Jury Rigg Shocksquatch Bloxx Gravattack Crashhopper Ball Weevil Walkatrout The Worst Pesky Dust Mole-Stache Kickin Hawk Astrodactyl Bull Frag Whampire Toepick Atomix Buzzshock Gutrot Note 2: For his future self, see Ben 10,000 (Main Timeline) Note 3: For his split off timeline incarnation, see Ben 10,000 (Alternate Timeline) Others Notable Victories: Spider Man (Marvel Comics) Spider-Man's Profile (Note: Ben was allowed Master Control and his Low 7-C forms only and speed was equalized) Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) Erza's Profile (Speed was equalized, 7-A versions were used, Ben's High 5-A forms, Clockwork and Alien X were restricted. Ben was allowed Master Control, and Ben started as Blitzwolfer while Erza started in Heart Kreutz armor) Akame (Akame ga Kill!) Akame's Profile (Akame was in Ennoodzuno mode. This was Ben as his "Alien Force" Incarnation. Rath, Lodestar and Alien X were restricted. Ben didn't have Master Control, and started as Spidermonkey. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) Ryuko's profile (This was OV Ben and he only had access to his 7-A aliens and below, TLFS Ryuko was used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Network Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Lava Users Category:Flight Users Category:Claw Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sound Users Category:Electromagnetism Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Mind Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Drill Users Category:Water Users Category:Fear Users Category:Possession Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Ice Users Category:Web Users Category:Metal Users Category:Time Users Category:Wind Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 10 Category:Variable Tier Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Self-Destruction Users